Rosie Rodgers
by LaceyMarlene
Summary: 16 years ago the Winter Solider and Captain Americas's DNA was combined with a unknown woman's DNA. It was Hydras attempt at making the perfect weapon. 6 years ago Bucky and Steve, when reunited, found out about their child and rescued her from Hydra. Together they try to raise, Rosie Rodgers
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. I only own my OC. Please Enjoy!

BackGround- 16 years ago the Winter Solider and Captain Americas's DNA was combined with a unknown woman's DNA. It was Hydras attempt at making the perfect weapon. 6 years ago Bucky and Steve, when reunited, found out about their child and rescued her from Hydra. Together they try to raise, Rosie Rodgers

Captain Americas's Pov

"Can this go any faster?" I asked Tony. We were flying back from a mission in Mexico, it was pretty easy and ended fast. Tony gave me a look, "Do you have somewhere to be Captain?" He was irritated I could tell. "Rosie has Homecoming and her date is picking her up from the tower," I told him. Almost immediately he fired up the engines of the Quinn Jet. "You know Cap you really need to get Bucky's overprotectiveness under control," Tony said with a laugh. I rolled my eyes, in my head of course, Bucky would never get it under control. However, I couldn't risk Bucky beating up Rosie's date for Homecoming.

As soon as the jet landed in the tower's hanger I ran down to the avengers floor. Rosie probably already left for the dance, hopefully everything was fine. When I walked in I saw Natasha getting a ice pack from the fridge. "What happened?" I asked almost already knowing the answer. Natasha handed the ice pack to Bucky who was sitting on the couch with his head facing down. "Well their was a little accident," Natasha started, "And Bucky punched someone in the face. Rose is in her room." I gave Bucky a look, "We'll talk about this later," I told Bucky who was still looking at the ground.

I walked down to where the rooms were and knocked on Rosie's door. No answer. "Hey Rosie, it's your dad," I said. "If it's Bucky I don't want to see you and if it's Steve then I don't feel like talking," I heard from inside the room. I took my mask off and put my shield down. "Jarvis, code 6462," I whispered. The door then silently unlocked. Rosie was lying on her bed face down in her pillow. I sit by her bedside and stroke her hair to try to comfort her. "You know how dad is, he doesn't mean to be overbearing," I tell her. "Why weren't you here?" She asks me. I sighed here it goes, "I was on a mission. I tried to get back as fast I could, I'll be here next time." "You always say that," she mumbles. I say, "Rosie-" "Don't call me that!" She screams, "I like just Rose." I sigh again, this was gonna be a long night. Suddenly I see Bucky peek in the room and he sees me sitting with Rosie. He's about to come in to talk to Rosie, but I shake my head telling him to wait till later. I can see he's upset and I will comfort him later, I could only handle one person at a time. "I'll come check on you later Rosie, but you now your dad is sorry," I said.

I walk into Bucky and mine's bedroom to see Bucky sitting on the bed. "I didn't even punch him that hard you know," Bucky tells me. I sit next to him, "I know, but she was excited for the dance tonight. It hurts that Rosie is growing up, but we can't be over protective anymore." "We can try," Bucky mumbles, "Hydra tried to create the perfect weapon. Who knows she hasn't displayed any of your powers yet, but she might and Hydra could come for her." I grab his hand, "No one will ever take our little girl away from us, ever. But at the same time we gotta let her go to things like dances and friend's parties." Then I lean in and kiss him, I loved Bucky.

To be continued!

Authors Note: I'm literally crying so much right now because Jenny Slate stole my man.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC.

Captain Americas Pov

Today morning was a lot calmer then yesterday's last night. Rosie seemed to have calmed down, and she made up with Bucky. Rosie could never stay mad at Bucky. However, me on the other hand when she rarely got mad at me it lasted forever.

I sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. Natasha was on the phone arguing with someone. "Who was it?" I asked after she got off the phone. "It was Rose's school their not pressing charges on Bucky, but Rose will have to leave the school. I'm sorry." I could feel a fight coming. "It's alright, Rosie can adjust," I tell Natasha. "You no she doesn't like Rosie anymore, she's sixteen Steve," Natasha says. "She'll always be my little girl," I tell her.

"Morning guys," Bucky tells us as he walks in. "Good job at getting Rose kicked out of school," Natasha jokes. They share a glance, that glance sometimes makes me worried, but I new Bucky was into me. "Coffee," Bucky whispers while rubbing his eyes. I hand him a cup of Coffee, black, the way he likes it. "How are you guys handling the problems with Rose," Nat asked. "First of all its Rosie," Bucky answered, "And We've been pretty good lately, at least in the past six years she hasn't asked once about her mom." I chuckled, we've been lucky about that. Honestly we had no idea who she is and we were kind of glad to, sharing Rosie would have been hard.

"Their is a intruder coming up," Jarvis alerted. Who would attack this early in the morning? Natasha grabbed her gun and Bucky and I got in a ready stance. When the elevator came up to our floor the doors open to revealed a blonde woman dressed in white. "Emma Frost," Natasha said, "What are you doing here?" "Well if it isn't the little spider? I'm here to see my daughter," Emma Frost stated. "Like hell you are," Bucky told her, "how do we even know your her mother?" Mrs. Frost rolled her eyes, "I know, so just get a DNA test and you'll know too."

"Good Morning guys," Rosie said as she walked in and rubbed her eyes. "Rose could you go grab my purse for me it's in my room?" Natasha asked. "Sure!" Rosie said rather eagerly. She was not gonna pass up a chance to go in Natasha's room where no one was allowed, she didn't even notice Emma in the room.

"She rather beautiful. She's got your dark hair," Emma Frost said turning to Bucky, "And your eyes. She has my lips and I have a feeling she will have my body." "I need you to leave," I told her, "I'll talk to Emma to see if she even wants to meet her mother. Emma frost smirked, "Fine, I'll just meet her my way them." That put a bad feeling in my gut.

Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Sebastian Stan better not have a girlfriend :)


	3. Chapter 3

Rosie Rodgers chapter 3

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Enjoy & Review ;)

Steve Rodgers Pov

A week has past and luckily Emma Frost has not come back - yet.

However, I couldn't get the feeling out of my gut that she was gonna come back. I always wondered who was Rosie's mom, but I thought it was a ordinary citizen, someone random.

Natasha, Bucky, and I decided to sit down and discuss our options. "I'm not sure how I feel about this," I Said. "I know damn well how I feel about this. Rosie is not meeting her," Bucky stated. Natasha pursed her lips, "It may not be the worst idea to have Rosie meet her. Rosie is already sixteen, every girl deserves the chance to meet her mom." I cleared my throat, "I feel like Emma Frost has another motive, for seeing Erin."

"Natasha I think your right, Erin needs to see her mom," Bucky stated. I turned my head in shock. A minute ago he agreed with me. Bucky and Natasha had been getting along quite a bit lately. I looked at him and Natasha, I had been outvoted. "Okay we can let Rosie see her mother," I said. Natasha shook her head, "She likes to be called Rose." I went to her room to go get her, but all I say was a empty bed.

Rose Rodgers Pov

I had went to get Natasha purse she left in her room, but I heard a voice in my head saying listen. I headed the whole conversation. I was always curious about my mother, however I didn't want to upset my dads by asking.

While Nat and my dads were arguing I snuck out to the door. Once I got out of the tower I realized I had no idea where I was going. Turn right a voice, in my head said, now turn left and keep going straight. I half though I was going insane, luckily I wasn't. After I followed the directions I lead me to a cute little café. I saw the woman from earlier.

"Rose, why don't I buy you lunch?" She asked me. I smiled, I've been dreaming of this moment for years. We sat in the outside part of the café. "Your a beautiful girl, you know that?" Emma said, "I'm sure you know that. Must have the boys lining up for you." I laughed, "Not really. My dad tends to scare them all away." We chatted it was nice getting to know. Our favorite colors were both white and a nice pair of heels gave us both life. "Why didn't you come sooner?" I asked. She sighed, "Darling I've been spending years finding you, once I heard the word that my DNA was used. I'd never imagine they would mix it with someone like the Steve Rodgers and James Barnes. The real reason I'm here is to talk about you, specifically your powers." I was confused, "I don't have powers, I was a failed experience." She took a sip of her drink, "I'm a mutant, I'm a telepath and that's how I guided you here. Your sixteen and your powers could come any day now, and I want to be here when they do. I want to help you." "Thank you," I told her. We continued to chat about causally things, but in the back of my mind I prayed my powers would never come.

James Barnes Pov

We had been searching for hours for Rosie. She left her smart phone so we couldn't track her, someone taught her well. I felt someone grab my shoulder, "We'll find her," Natasha said. I saw Steve glance our direction. Now was not the time to tell him. I didn't want him to know and I especially did not want Rosie to know, yet. I knew I would have to tell them eventually.

"I found them," Steve said, "Tony's face finding system located them at a café a couple blocks away." I sighed with relief, "let's go then." As I was about to walk out Steve grabbed my hand, "I should go alone. I don't want you to get out of control." I was about to argue that Rosie was my daughter too, but I decided to pick my battles.

Steve Rodgers Pov

I saw Emma laughing with Rosie. I felt a quick feeling of hurt, it quickly went away. I always felt bad for not being able to give Rosie a mom. I walked up to the table, "Rosie time to go." She seemed surprised to see me, "Dad I'm-" she started. "We'll talk when we get back. And Emma you shouldn't have done it like this," I tell her, "Head to the car Rosie." "But dad-" "Now."

"We were gonna let you see her Mrs. Frost. You didn't need to manipulate her like that," I state. She gets up, "Steve Rodgers I've heard many stories about you. Trust me, when she changes and you don't understand, I'll be the only their for her." I didn't know what that meant, I do know it sent a chill up my spine.

Authors Note: Next chapter update after two reviews ;)


	4. Chapter 4

p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Rosie Rodgers Chapter 3/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Enjoy the story!/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Rosie Rodgers Pov/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I knew I was in trouble. It's not like I ran off with some boy, all I wanted to do was see my mom. "What you did was reckless on so many levels Rosie," My dad Steve said to me on the way back, "We don't know anything about her. She could be a Psycho path." "She's not, she's nice and you don't even know her and it's Rose," I told him. "That's point."/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"It was a long walk to our floor in the tower. As soon as I opened the door the lecturing started. I saw my other dad with his arms crossed. "Rose Anna Rodgers, I'm so disappointed in you. You snuck out without permission." I laughed, "Well dad, if you asked permission to sneak out then you wouldn't be sneaking out." Steve walked up to him, "This is serious Rosie."/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I just wanted meet her, that's all," I tell them. "And you will," Bucky said. Steve gave him a look, "That's still under debate." "No it's not we already made the decision," Buck fired back. "Just because your taking Natasha side, doesn't make it the final decision. We're Rosie's parents," Steve told him. Finally the big realized that I was awkwardly standing their. "Rosie go to your room. We will continue this later," both of them said./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"•••/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"It was around 11 pm and I was starving. Both my dads were probably asleep so I decided to go into the kitchen. It was dark, but I had a pretty good idea of where I was going. I opened the fridge and poured myself a glass of apple juice and then I grabbed a bag of chips from the pantry./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I quietly snuck back down the hallway. Suddenly I heard noises down the hallway, I was a little curious. My money was on Tony and some random chick her took home from the bar. The guys voice wasn't Tony's though. I good make out the girls voice, definitely Natasha's. I didn't realize Bruce was back. I heard "We can't kept doing this" between kisses "we need to tell them." That was a joke everyone knew they had a connection. Then I heard the man say, "I can't, what would Rosie think." That was definitely not Bruce./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I flipped the light switch on an dead shocked to find My dad and Natasha together. I dropped my glass and it shattered all over the floor. "Dad," I managed to get out. "Rosie-" Bucky started, but I already took off./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I ran down the hall trying to get to my room. "Rosie what are you doing," Steve asked as he came out of his room. I just ignored him, he probably had heard me when I dropped the glass. "Let her go Steve," Bucky said. "Bucky?" He asked as Bucky followed behind me. "We need to talk Steve."/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Bucky's Pov/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"I was having a late night meeting with Natasha, we had several late night meetings lately. All of a sudden the lights flashed on. My first crap it was Steve, but it was worse, it was Rosie./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"The look on her face made me feel like I stabbed myself with a knife straight threw the Heart. I knew how she felt she was shocked and betrayed. She started to run and I chased after her. I just need to explain and hope she would forgive me. Steve came out, probably heard when she dropped the glass. "Let her go," I said. "Bucky?" He asked, wanting to know what happened. "We need to talk Steve," I said firmly./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""I've been meaning to tell your something for a while," I started, "Natasha and I have been seeing each other." I saw the hurt flash across his face. "You cheated. You didn't tell me you went behind my back! You didn't even think about how I would feel or how your own daughter would feel! And with Natasha who sleeps two doors down from us." I shook my head, "I'm sorry Steve but I love her." He turned around and started walking. "Where are you going to?" I asked. "To talk to my daughter, alone, and explain to her what her dad did," Steve told me, his voice was filled with anger. "I have to go and need to explain too," I said. I wasn't going to let him make me the villain./span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""Hi Rosie," I said as I opened the door, with Steve behind me. I knew it was late, almost Midnight. "Go away," she said with her face in her pillow. I sat by her side, "Why are you with her? Your suppose to be with dad," Rosie sad. She was obviously unaware Steve was in the room. "Sweetheart sometimes you feel something so strong you can't pretend it doesn't exist," I try to explain to her. "Dads gonna hate you and he's gonna leave. and I'm gonna be alone," she said. I tried to stroke her hair, "Dads not gonna leave us and I'm always gonna be here too." I could hear her crying in the pillow, "You already left me."/span/p  
p style="color: #454545; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; max-height: 999999px;"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Authors Note : Next chapter gonna have a twist ;) will be posted after two reviews./span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

Rosie Rodgers Chapter 4

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Please leave a review! Sorry for this chapter, it's kind of a transition chapter

Rosie Rodgers Pov

I had spent the whole morning helping my dad, Steve, moving his stuff out of Him and Bucky's room. I knew he was hurting, but I had no idea what to say. As I was carrying the last box I heard my dad and Tony talking in the room, so I decided to stay outside and listen to their conversation.

"It'll be fun trust me. Pepper will be their and it'll be good for her to get away from all this. Steve, she just found out about her mom and now her families is...I'm sorry Steve you know what I mean," I heard Tony say.

"Tony, I don't want to leave Rosie, what if she needs me? How far away is the beach house?" My dad asked.

"Only a hour away. I'll have Pepper on babysitter duty 24/7. I promise," Tony said. Well last time I checked I was sixteen, not five.

"Alright Tony, I'm trusting you and thank you for looking out for her," my dad responded. I chose that time to walk in with the last box, "Hi guys, what's up?"

Bucky's Pov

"What do you mean she's going to Tony's beach house" I asked. Steve sighed, "Tony offered to take her to the Hamptons to get away from all this. Pepper will be their and I already said yes."

"You said yes without even asking me?" I asked shocked. Last time I checked she was my daughter too, "I don't want her to go."

"Bucky do not make this harder then this is, I already said yes and Rosie is excited about going," Steve said aggressively then he walked out. I still couldn't believe he couldn't even look me in the eye anymore. I tried to talk to him, just to get shut down every attempt I made.

Natasha walked in the room and grabbed my arm. "It'll be alright Bucky. He'll get over eventually," she said in her soothing voice that I loved. "I hope he will."

Erin Kloss Pov

We had finally arrived at Tony's beach house, which was so nice. It practically a miniature mansion. It had a pool, which was always nice, but I still didn't understand why people who live on the beach have pools.

As I walked in the house their was a waiter inside with a tray of champagne. Tony took one and then so did I, only for Pepper to pull it right out of my hand.

"Come on Pepper let her drink a little," Tony said. She moved closer to Tony and spoke at a lower volume she thought on Tony could hear, "I'm not gonna let Captain Americas underage daughter drink alcohol." Tony just laughed, "Don't worry Rose I'll just sneak you something later." Earning him a very aggressive glance from Pepper.

Tony left the house to get some work done and Pepper had a last minute emergency she had to attend. I was at the house all by myself, which I was very ok with.

I changed in to a bikini and decided to go tan at the pool. On my way out I grabbed a ice cold beer, and quietly in my head prayed pepper wouldn't come back any time soon. Eventually that on beer turned into a couple, then a couple more, and a couple more. Damn, I decided to just go take a nap in my room before any noticed I was close to waisted.

I carried all the empty beer bottles and threw them in the trash can, well tried, I missed. Which resulted in glass all over the floor, crap, crap, crap. If pepper saw this she was gonna ask questions then she would tell my dads. And then my dads would kill me.

I then thought it would be a smart idea to get on my knees and pick up every piece of glass. So I got on the ground only to realize that I got on pieces of glass, crap. My legs were all bloody, I was so dead.

Suddenly I heard the door open and I knew I was in so much trouble. It wasn't Pepper, it was Tony. He came into the kitchen and looked at the whole situation. I was just sitting on the floor in a bikini with wet hair, shards of glass in my legs, and blood tripping everywhere.

He walked over to me and lifted me up, "Let's get you cleaned up Rosie." He took me to the bathroom and had me sit on the counter as he pulled out the glass. "Are you gonna tell my dads?" I asked, also slurred. He shook his head, "I'll keep it a secret, this time. Next time limit yourself on the alcohol, I'm sure your dads don't know you drink."

"Thanks Tony, your not telling Pepper either, right?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't. "I won't," he told me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I owe so much, especially considering how close you and Pepper are."

Under his breath I could hear him mumble, "Not that close," but I didn't question what that meant.

After he was done cleaning me up he helped me to my room. Where I lied down and fell asleep.

Authors Notes- More reviews=faster and longer chaps


	6. Chapter 6

Rosie Rodgers Chapter 6

Authors Note: I do not own anything from Marvel. The only thing I own is my OC. Sorry for the long wait! I'm gonna try to pay more attention this story, since I've kinda started neglecting it. Enjoy! ;)

Steve Rodgers Pov

I was so glad Rosie was finally coming back today today. The last couple of days had been odd. Not sleeping with Bucky and waking up in the morning to see his sleeping face next to me.

Today I got up early and ran around Central Park. I was debating what I should get Rosie, I thought she deserved something special after all that's happened. Once I got back to the tower I poured myself a cup of coffee. I sat at the table reading this newspaper, of course Natasha was a couple seats down. I always thought I could trust her, turns out I couldn't.

"Could you pass me the sugar?" Natasha asked me. I slid the bowl of sugar down to her without making eye contact. "Steve, how long is this gonna go on?" She said like I was ridiculous. I could feel anger inside of me, "It depends, how long were you kissing Bucky behind my back?" Out of the corner of my eye I could see her bite her lip, I guess that shut her up.

The elevator opened to reveal a soft smiling Rosie as she carried her suit case. I walked up to her and gave her a hug, "I missed you." "I missed you too," she replied. "What's up with the sweatpants?" I asked, it was way to hot outside to wear Long pants. "Nothing, I was just feeling a little cold," she explained.

"Rosie!" Bucky said as he came into the kitchen and hugged her. "Hi dad," she said with her cute tilted smile. "So how was the beach?" Natasha asked her. Rosie's mood completely changed as she muttered a almost inaudible good as she went to her room. Which left Natasha, Bucky, and I awkwardly standing their. "I should go help Rosie Unpack," I said as I walked away. I really just went to my room, I knew Rosie didn't need help. I just had to get away.

Rosie Rodgers Pov

I still had marks from the glass that got in my legs. I was putting cream on them so they would be unnoticeable soon, but for now I would have to look ridiculous and wear sweatpants in the heat.

I walked to the kitchen after a finished unpacking to get some water. Of course Natasha and my dad were their sitting at the table flirting with each other. I actually used to like Natasha she was always nice to me and I could go to her for advice. But now I was mad at her for being with one of my dads behind everyone's back. I mean I was mad at my dad too, but he was my dad, I was gonna forgive him.

"Rosie I see you got a good tan," Natasha said to me laughing. I rolled my eyes, "Anythings a tan to you Natasha, especially considering how pale you are." I could see Bucky grab the bridge of his, "Rosie, apologize." Of course he takes her side, "I'm sorry that your a backstabbing b-" "Rose Anna Rodgers! Room, now," my dad yelled at me. Well at least I said it.

I went to lay down in my room, I'm sure he would come later to talk to me. Suddenly my stomach hurt so badly and I got a massive headache. I felt like my whole body was in pain. "It's happening," a voice Said inside my head. "Emma?" I said accidentally out loud. "It's ok, the pain will go away soon darling."

Authors Note: sorry for the ridiculous short chap, I promise a much longer one next time.


End file.
